


It's not about the money

by voices_in_my_head



Series: I beg to Dream and Differ [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(He has been spending a lot of time with uncle Crow, obviously. He has become a bit of an asshole. Well, more of one, anyway.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not about the money

**Author's Note:**

> Iei, another part on this verse ! It's small, but it's the best I could do.  
> This is for all of you who left such good reviews :)  
> Also, this is in season 5 of Supernatural, I think, when Crowley is hiding from Lucifer.

Uncle Crow is on hiding, which means that Stiles can’t call for his help. He has been on hiding for months now, and Stiles has mixed feelings about it, because these last months have been fucking crazy, what with his best friend turning into a werewolf, and he couldn’t call his uncle.

If he could have called his uncle to save Lydia, to stop Peter and Jackson and even the Argents, he would have, and chances are, uncle Crow would help. He’s not sure how the demon would help him, but he would and in the end Stiles wouldn’t do anything, which a part of him wishes for but a bigger one can’t imagine going back to a normal life.

Because as horrible as this last months have been, they’ve taught him a lot and that’s something he doesn’t want to forget.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to make the choice, then. Of course, it’s even a better thing that he can still call Tamor, because right now, he needs the hellhound.

“We’re four werewolves and three humans; how the hell are we supposed to kill a pack of Alphas?” Jackson asks and Stiles knows that he can’t keep his secret for much longer.

There’s a chance that they might survive this without help, but not all of them and Stiles can’t live knowing he could have saved his friends.

“I can help,” he says it in a small voice but everyone still turns to look at him and this is another moment that he would give his soul for, because the reaction on the pack’s face when he tells them he can control a hellhound… well, he’s gonna have a lot of fun.

“You’re human, Stiles. I know that you did that thing with the ash, but-“ Derek starts and Stiles stops him with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not what I’m talking about.” He closes his eyes and repeats the words in Latin that his uncle taught him, finishing with “Tamor.”

The spell not only allows him to invoke the hound, but to see him. He doesn’t see him like uncle Crow and every other demon does, more like a huge black stain.

“Hey, Tamor, there’s a good boy,” he uses the same tone he would use to speak to a baby and it’s a good thing his uncle isn’t there to hear him.

At least he doesn’t pet the hound.

_(“He won’t rip off your hand. Probably.”)_

He can’t see the expression on the dog’s face, but he’s pretty sure he has his tongue put and his tail is waving behind him. A happy dog is… a happy hound?

He looks up at his pack and they’re all staring at the spot where the hound is.

“You can see him?” Stiles’ a bit annoyed, he’ll admit. For once he was the special one, because they may be werewolves, awesome with an arrow and super smart, but none of them has the power to control a hellhound. And let’s not forget the awesome uncle who’s a demon. (Or is it the awesome demon who’s his uncle?)

“No… you can?” Scott asks and really, it’s a good thing he has Stiles.

“Of course he can. He invoked him,” it’s Lydia who speaks and okay, Stiles’ stomach makes a happy curl at the way she gets closer to Jackson.

(He has been spending a lot of time with uncle Crow, obviously. He has become a bit of an asshole. Well, more of one, anyway.)

“How did you do that?” Derek asks and he hasn’t transformed but Stiles can see it’s a close thing.

Stiles wants to say that he also has the power to summon a demon, the king of the crossroads (at least he assumes uncle Crow is still in power), but that’s just asking for trouble.

Anyway, he’s always been good at bullshitting people (uncle Crow calls it a gift); now it’s time to make use of it.

“We needed help so I started looking for spells, and I found one that allowed me to summon a hellhound.”

“Really, what is it? We could ask Deaton, if he summoned a couple more we would actually have a chance,” Lydia says but Stiles can see that she can see right through him.

Why did spending time with a demon only make him enjoy making people squirm more, but didn’t make him a better liar?

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain and-“

“Stop with the bullshit,” Derek has his Alpha voice but the good thing about being a human is that he doesn’t have to obey it.

“Look, I can’t really say, only that Tamor will do whatever I tell him to.” Derek seems ready to argue so Stiles continues and again, it’s one of those moments that make him feel all satisfied inside and that he blames on uncle Crow. “That means that I can tell him to attack the Alphas. Or you.”

Derek’s eyes only narrow but the rest of them look surprised at his words.

“Can you just accept that we have a dog from Hell to help us and get over yourself? Everybody has their secrets, right?” He looks at Derek while he’s saying this and they both know that he’s asking about Allyson’s aunt. There’s something more to that story, but the older man hasn’t told them.

Stiles won’t push, but Derek shouldn’t expect him to be truthful when he can’t be. Besides, he wants to move the conversation from the last topic. He prefers not to think too hard on whether he would or wouldn’t call Tamor on Derek.

Stiles can see the muscles aching on Derek’s face to demand explanations, but after some seconds his face relaxes and he nods.

“This isn’t over.”

Stiles just smiles and nods and sees a surprising look on Derek’s eyes.

Derek used to scare him, Stiles will admit, but that was only in the beginning. Now he knows the werewolf would never really hurt him and even if he did, let’s not forget the part where his uncle is a demon and would definitely demand vengeance.

 


End file.
